Courage
by Leegirl1001
Summary: Hinata wanted to be in Akatsuki more than anything in the world only to have them reject her! This changes Hinata in a way nobody thought possible...What will happen to the poor souls who rejected her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ok so I'm almost finished with my story Drawn To You(which I loved how it turned out W) and I came up with this story on whim today and I'm sorry for the slightly long intro! Review!**

Hinata Hyuuga paced back and forth in front of the dressing room for exactly five minutes before bursting the door open in a moment of courage. The five men in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the petite bluenette.

"Hey! It's a groupie!" Her confidence instantly melted away when the orange-haired boyish looking man shouted that.

"I-I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-not g-g-g-g-g-groupie…" A black haired one raised his eyebrow questionably, and she continued, "I w-w-w-want to j-j-j-join the b-b-b-b-band."

"You're a stupid fucker you know that?" Hinata jerked her attention to the lead singer known as Hidan.

She gulped, "E-e-e-excuse m-m-m-me?"

He scoffed, "You can barely finish a sentence and you wanta be in the band?"

"Now, now we might be able to make some money off of her." She noticed with contempt that the man was eyeballing her chest. Hidan rolled his eyes and looked at the four other members of the band. He smirked in victory when they all shook their heads.

"B-b-but I c-c-c-can s-s-s-sing! And p-p-play g-g-g-g-guitar! P-p-p-p-please!" She looked at all of them begging for a chance.

She only received cold stares. "Listen girly come back when you can actually talk, or better yet never come back at all, bitch." Hidan sneered.

Seeing there could be no progress she got up, tears blurring her vision, and turned around hanging her head in defeat, and Hidan's voice mocking her.

She was sad and mad at the same time. One side of her was sad that they hadn't even given her a chance, the other side mad that he thought her weak just like everybody else did.

"_Barely finish a sentence" _Her anger grew.

"_Stupid fucker." _Her sadness was slowly disintegrating, replaced by something that felt far more powerful.

**Yes Yes I know what you're thinking...Isn't this supposed to be a Hinata and Hidan fic? Just wait and it'll all become clear to you! lol Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I've actually already gotten really into writing this and I hope you all like it! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Any songs by the Pretty Reckless, and for future reference any songs by Hollywood Undead or Cage The Elephant!**

Hinata looked at the city come into site. To think she had only started playing solo a year ago and she was already so big! Tokyo here she came!

She fingered the latch on her guitar case, eager to be able to play it.

"Here we are and I can't think from all the pills right  
Start the car and take me home…" She sang the lyrics of the song that made her famous in the wind, letting go since she knew she wouldn't be able to again for a long time.

Hidan groaned. Nothing was sounding right! And the band's concert in Tokyo was tonight. He needed a new song now! The band was finally becoming huge but the crowds would soon get tired of hearing the same old songs over and over again.

His mind wandered to Bluebird. Since the band could never find out what her name was, even Mr. Big shot Itachi couldn't, they had taken to calling her that, though Hidan was the only one who remembered her now.

Of course he also knew she had starting getting big as well. He remembered what she had said.

"_B-b-but I c-c-c-can s-s-s-sing! And p-p-play g-g-g-g-guitar!" _It turned out she was telling the truth, though if Hidan hadn't actually checked he wouldn't believe they were the same person. Her voice when she sang was so…

Haunting.

Hinata stretched as soon as the car stopped and instantly started to get her guitar out. It was against her nature but her manager, Kurenai, had said that the workers would get it. Hinata still refused to let anybody touch her guitar.

As Hinata walked into the dressing room, she stopped to wonder where Kurenai was. She slid her phone out of her pocket to see if she had sent her any messages. Nothing. She was supposed to be here by now?

She called Kurenai in a haste to make sure everything was going smoothly. She started pacing around the room as it rang and rang and rang. She started pacing faster after the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Hinata breathed in relief.

"K-kurenai? U-um w-w-where a-are y-y-you?" Even though Hinata had defiantly gotten more confident in the last year she still stuttered when she got nervous.

"I'm on stage. Hinata you have to come see this!" Hinata sighed as Kurenai hung up, and headed out of room, still carrying her guitar. As she walked through the vast hallways she was filled with an overwhelming feeling over how stupid and childish she was. She would never become famous.

Then the walls seemed to open up and she was onstage. It must've been able to fit over a thousand people easily. Kurenai waved to her and ran over.

"Isn't it amazing?" Hinata nodded her head dumbly, "And to think it's sold out!"

"So all of those seats are going to be filled with p-people?" Kurenai laughed.

"Yes! Hinata can you believe it? We're almost there!" Hinata turned around staring at every seat and slowly becoming full of excitement.

She laughed and couldn't help but yell, "Yes!"

Kurenai laughed with her, "Ok, come on you've got to rehearse!"

Hinata ran to the stool and microphone in a hurry, back to business. She was fixing to start when she turned to Kurenai, "Can I sing my new song tonight?" She nodded.

"Take me I'm alive  
never was a girl with a wicked mind  
but everything looks better when sun goes down…"

Hinata was filled with an energy that was her high, and the music flowed through her.

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter is up! Yay! Now I couldn't get to sleep so I just made this chapter with no inspiration so if it sucks...forgive me T.T Review!**

Deidara sat onstage, admiring the stadium's size. The thing was huge! And their concert was completely sold out! Amazing! Think of all the girls he would get once they became famous! They would beg to give him a bj. He started drooling, and then shook his head.

"_Not there yet." _He thought, helping take the equipment out.

"Guys! I have a surprise for you!" They all paused what they were doing and let Kakuzu talk.

"Well turns out you won't be playing by yourself…" He trailed off and let the guys, Hidan mainly blow off his instant fury.

"What the fuck do you mean? We worked out asses off to get this far and what to share it with some stupid pop fucker! No fucking way in hell!" Knowing that was all he could say, Hidan sat down grudgingly and glared at their manager.

"Hidan. I can guarantee you. Hinata Hyuuga sings anything but pop." Hidan instantly perked up at the name, but Deidara couldn't place it with anybody they knew.

Wait! That was the stuttering girl, right? But she couldn't sing! Was Kakuzu trying t oset them up for disaster?

"The girl could barely finish a sentence, and I doubt she could even sing Twinkle, twinkle Little Star, and you expect her to sing with us? Forget it, Kakuzu. Some wannabe singer isn't going to ruin this concert for us." A smirk grew on Kakuzu's face and he clapped his hands.

The curtains that had separated part of the stage opened, revealing a doorway from one of the halls.

Hinata didn't know why Kurenai had sent her to the stage after she had got her make-up done. After all she had only been able to go through half of her son when Kurenai had gotten a call and rushed Hinata off like she was a two year old that was destroying equipment.

She didn't know why there was a curtain covering the doorway that flew open after Hinata thought she heard somebody clap.

She didn't know why she saw the Akatsuki standing on the other side of the stage, looking really pissed off.

Then she did know. Everything clicked together. And this everything she was not happy with. Nevertheless she gripped the handle on her guitar and walked forward confidently, looking straight at them.

While this defiantly made her look more confident, it also made it impossible for her to see what she was walking over. But she didn't care until she tripped over a stray cord from the microphone, which caused her and her guitar to go flying through the air.

It was instinct. He hadn't thought. Pure adrenaline. That's what Hidan told himself when he realized he had caught her. What had he been thinking?

Hinata felt her face heat up as soon as she saw how close she was to a guy! Now she wasn't a lesbian but she had always been so focused on her music guys had just been something to waste her time. How embarrassing the position was soon left her mind when she realized she didn't have her guitar.

"Where's my guitar?" She jumped from Hidan's arms and looked around the stage, relief flooding her when she found her case not even a foot behind her, still in semi perfect condition.

"Is it ok? Did you break it?" A man in an orange mask asked in a boyish voice. She knew he went by Tobi, and while he seemed innocent she knew he often sang the dirtier lyrics of band's songs.

"We get to play with you today! So you can't have a dirty guitar!" He was uncomfortably close to her face now, and she scooted back out of haste.

"It's obvious she changed, in the looks but how do we know she can sing?" Hinata glared at the redhead who went by Sasori.

"I prove it to you." She got up slowly and grabbed her guitar. After finding the microphone and stool again she started singing.

"You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die"

Hinata sighed inwardly as again she was filled with this bliss feeling.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, Or any of the songs by Pretty Reckless, Hollywood Undead, or Cage The Elephant...**

**Review!**


End file.
